epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ceciley Jenkins/@comment-24353761-20131231060459/@comment-24353761-20161116061206
Okay, now that I'm back from gassing up the car, starting my laundry, getting dinner, buying some more rat poison from Tractor Supply before it closed...oh, I'm sorry! Was I supposed to ask permission from all y'all before heading out to take care of all that weird "Real Life" stuff that some of you may not believe exists? All right...since some of you have your heads stuck in the Back 40 because you adamantly refuse to read the entire thread to get a faint grasp of what the whole story is before you go to bat for your homeboy Matoro, let's break it down into pieces: Joeaikman: "You claim to be an adult but yet you refuse to drop the argument when asked to? sounds pretty childish to me.." I'm glad that you brought that up! Let's backtrack a bit, Joe. NightFalcon9004: "ok let's all calm our tits here" BloodyBay: NightFalcon's comment, shrugs, respectfully drops the argument and goes back to editing something on the Neverwinter Nights Wikia Matoro58: contain himself, so he picks the argument right back up "Bloody here is the one who needs to calm his tits, blah blah blah penis joke." BloodyBay: another email notification and rolls his eyes with annoyance "Way to drop the argument there, Matoro...." Now, Joe, what was that about someone refusing to drop the argument again...? The Flatwoods Monster: "mat is in the right here because you're getting angry at him over a two year comment if you had just ignored it, being that you didnt even know if mat would still be around to see the comment, none of this would have happened mat's original comment was a joke anyway, you were the one who went in aggressively even if he's been a childish asshole in response" A few things that you're apparently not aware of: 1) This isn't exactly the most popular page on the Wiki, let alone on the entire internet. Some sites I might visit every day, with what little spare time I usually have. This site isn't one of them. This page isn't one of them. Are you really going to bust my chops just because I don't visit the Ceciley Jenkins page with all the regularity of the moonrise? I'm more like Halley's Comet passing by, dude. I wouldn't even have wandered back if not for a note about Joe's unrelated "Daenerys fucked two dudes" comment up there somewhere. 2) You didn't see his reply, did you? The original one, not the "pervert" crap that he replaced it with just to be a dicksaddle. If that reply was "a joke," then it was a pretty lame one. I mean, come on! Stop deriding my username and just join me in singing glorious praise to Ceciley Jenkins, damn it.... 3) "How dare you stick up for yourself and call my homeboy out for being a nitwit, Bloody? You should have just shut up and let him roll all over you!" Yeah, because that obviously objective and unbiased advice works so well for every doormat and milquetoast out there.... 4) If you think "Really? That's your takeaway?" was an aggressive reply, then brother, you are way out of your safe space here. 5) ...but yeah, he is being pretty sporkin' puerile. On that we can agree. ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever: "Ffs you're still pursuing this? Please just stop Bloody." Does it look like I'm having this entire argument with myself? Does it look like I'm the one who keeps poking the conversation with a pointy stick? No. That would be your homeboy, the one who can (apparently) do no wrong. It takes two to tango, dude...or in this case, more like fifteen. Matoro58: "Bloody just stop" ...said the one who wouldn't "just stop" and simply couldn't resist throwing another jab after NightFalcon asked us to cool it. All right, fine. I've made my case, and I've said enough. Let's see how well this "cool your tits" thing works out this time, shall we? It all depends on you, dude. SuperCazio: "Make peace BloodyBay from Youtube and Matoro58!" Okay, making up's fine, but I am not kissing that goonie bird. TheDoctorTenGrinch: "Probably the most activity I've EVER seen about Ceciley Jenkins. XD" Well, she could use a little more attention, right? I mean, just look at that dimpley face, that lush, radiant hair and that magnificent bod! That's the kind of girl that you take to your sophomore-year Homecoming dance so you can make your Dad proud! Only all the hot girls at my crappy old high school were already spoken for, so I had to settle for stooping to half of my regular height so I could look little Katrina Whittaker right in her squinty eyes -- and right through her massive Coke-bottle glasses which could focus a laser with enough intensity to melt the Hubble in low Earth orbit -- and ask her, "Will you go with me to Homecoming?" She had buck teeth, but that's okay; she wouldn't kiss on the first date anyway. So my lips escaped the incident laceration-free. Too bad my pride didn't. We looked like a Wookiee dancing with an Ewok! If I had the body that I have now, helping her out of the car would have thrown my back out too. Homecoming sucked sour gecko ass. "One of the most magical moments of my life," my left nut. Give me Ciceley (or someone like her) or give me celibacy! And fuck high school football! Chess Club was more culturally meaningful than that horseshit.... Also, Wikia's sloppy text formatting is the cat's anus. Who's the ricketty monkey who coded this crap?